


Together

by xXCookieCrumbsXx



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sisters, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCookieCrumbsXx/pseuds/xXCookieCrumbsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff and Anna argued over where they should live. Anna turns to Elsa for comfort and help. Sister fluff and Kristanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Elsa rolled over when there was a short, definitive knock on her door.

“Elsa?” Anna asked from the other side, voice broken and full of tears. “Can I come in?”

Elsa sighed, knowing she couldn’t resist Anna. She sat up slowly and ran her hand over her face. “Yes, Anna, come in.”

The door opened slowly and Anna stepped inside before closing it behind her. “I’m sorry to wake you,” she apologized quietly. “I just…” she sniffled.

Elsa shook her head. “Don’t be sorry. Come here, what’s wrong?”

Anna crossed the room and sat on the edge of Elsa’s bed. “Kristoff…” her voice broke and she paused to swallow hard, presumably forcing down her onslaught of tears. “We um, we fought and he left. He went up to his cabin in the mountains. He took Sven and everything he keeps in the stables. I’m scared that he isn’t coming back.”

The older girl’s eyes softened and look at her sister sympathetically in the dim light from the window. “Oh, Anna. I’m sorry.”

Anna opened her mouth as if to continue but she was stopped by a sob that wracked her body before she could speak. Elsa quickly pulled her sister to her side, tugging the covers over her and holding her head lovingly to her shoulder. “Shh, it’s okay. You can sleep in here, okay? What was your fight about?”

Anna sniffled noisily and buried her eyes in Elsa’s neck. “It doesn’t matter, he probably hates me.”

“I doubt that, what happened?” Elsa’s hand fell to rub Anna’s back soothingly as she periodically pressed kisses to the top of her sister’s hair.

“He asked me if we could live together,” Anna whispered. “But he was so set on getting a cottage in town or living up in the mountains and I just…I refuse to live anywhere but the castle.”

“Why’s that?” Elsa was slightly surprised Anna wasn’t excited about leaving. She had spent so much of her life in these halls, and they probably held lonely memories from their separation. Not to mention, Anna loved adventure and new experiences more than anyone Elsa had ever met.

Anna’s response was even quieter than before, it was almost inaudible. Elsa had to strain to hear her soft words. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Elsa turned her head to look at Anna as she stared back up at her older sister. “Anna…”

Anna quickly pulled away to look at Elsa properly as she continued. “I haven’t had a lot of time with you, Elsa, and after thirteen years without you…I’m not willing to leave.”

“We would still see each other, you would be welcome anytime-”

Anna cut her off. “I know, I know. But I already have to share you with your royal duties and all the people that need your attention. I don’t get to spend that much time with you, and I’m not willing to cut that shorter by even a moment. We’ve wasted so much time being apart, and I love you too much to miss any more.”

Elsa’s eyes started to water slightly at her sister’s devotion. She didn’t know what to say. She let out a quiet stuttering breath before smiling softly at Anna.  “I appreciate that,” she finally mustered. “As much as I don’t want to hold you back, I’ve missed you too, Anna, and I love _you_ too much to want you to have to share you to that extent. Especially after all we’ve been through.”

Anna smiled softly through her tears before it faltered slightly. “You see my problem, then. I’m not going to leave, and it doesn’t seem like Kristoff is going to stay…” Fresh tears pooled her eyes as she sighed quietly.

Elsa’s stare turned determined. She would not make her sister lose Kristoff over her. It was plain for her to see that Anna loved him, and he was truly good for her. Better than Hans would have ever been. Elsa wasn’t going to make her choose, but she wasn’t going to risk losing her sister, or her sister losing Kristoff, either.

“Let me talk to him. I will make sure whatever needs to happen for him to stay, happens promptly. We will build a cottage for the two of you on castle grounds if that’s what it takes to keep you here.”

Anna looked surprised as well at her sister’s devotion to her. “Really? You would do that?”

Elsa smiled. “I just got you back, Anna, I’m not going to let you leave just for some silly _boy_. Especially if that’s not really what you want.”

Anna giggled and pressed herself to Elsa’s side. “I love you, Elsa.”

“I love you too, Anna.”

“For the record,” Anna added, “I wasn’t going to leave no matter what he wanted. If it came to choosing between you or him, I would choose you in a heartbeat.” She moved to grab Elsa’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Kristoff can leave me if he really wants to; I’m never letting anything separate _us_ again.”

Elsa pressed a kiss to Anna’s head and silently leaned her cheek against her hair.

After a few comfortable moments of silence they moved to settle into the many pillows on the queens’ bed, and drifted off together in peace.

* * *

 

Kristoff returned not twenty-four hours later, appearing in the castle halls before lunch the next day. He awkwardly stood before Anna and Elsa as they exited Elsa’s room, finally dressed and ready for the day. They’d taken breakfast in Elsa’s bedroom since they’d slept in so late.

His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he stared sheepishly at the both of them. “Um, Anna, can we, um, talk?”

Elsa stepped forward before Anna could respond. “You and Anna may speak later, right now I’d like to have a word with you.”

Kristoff’s eyes widened at the queen being so stoic before him. “O-okay.”

She led him to her study, a quiet room decorated with blue and white snowflakes and a large portrait of the late king. She sat down at her desk and motioned for Kristoff to take a seat opposite her. He did so immediately, albeit with shaking hands and knees.

“Anna tells me you’d like to live together. Outside the castle.”

He cleared his throat and tried to gather his nerves. “Yes, I would. Anna’s been here her whole life and I think she’s ready for a change. I want to spend more time with her alone.”

Elsa was quiet for a moment before responding in an overly level voice. “I understand that. Anna is very wonderful, and I can see that you love her very much.” A beat. “However, she has told me herself she is _not_ ready to leave the castle. Did you discuss this desire of yours with her?”

He shifted slightly in his seat. “I guess not…not really.”

“I see.”

“I may have gotten upset a little quickly, and I may have stifled her opinions…some.”

Elsa had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at Kristoff’s wording. “In any case, she does not wish to leave. What can I do to make the castle more accommodating for the two of you? We have plenty of suites available within the castle that would surely suit the both of you, and would provide you plenty of privacy.”

“Are-are you sure?” Elsa found it ironic how quickly he had gone from demanding and angry with Anna to being nervous and willing in her own presence. “When I spend time with Anna in the castle, we never get more than ten minutes without a servant coming in, or someone walking by or just some sort of interruption.”

Elsa leaned forward over her desk. “Kristoff, you act like it would be difficult for me to restrict an entire _wing_ of the castle, let alone a single room. I will give strict orders that any business in need of Anna is to come through me first if she is found to be in your suite with you or otherwise.”

Kristoff was slightly taken aback. “Really?” His voice dropped to its normal, calm pitch. “It would be that easy?”

Elsa scoffed. “Yes, Kristoff. Was this really the cause of this great argument with Anna? She was so upset, and this problem has such an easy solution.”

Kristoff blushed. “I apologize, your majesty. I didn’t realize it was so simple to get some privacy.”

“Yes, well, does that solve it, then? Would that work for you?”

Kristoff nodded and stood. “Yes. Thank you, your-” Elsa interrupted him.

“We’re practically family, Kristoff, call me Elsa.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Elsa, I’m sorry this caused such a problem.”

“Just try not to upset Anna over things so silly next time, okay?”

He nodded.

They left the study to find Anna waiting not sot patiently in the hallway.

She stood up from her place on the floor as soon as the door opened.

Kristoff smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, Anna. We’ll be getting our own suite in the castle, with orders for privacy.”

She smiled at him. “Just like you wanted.”

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. “Yes. Just like I wanted.” 


End file.
